


（授权翻译）蜜月期  Honeymoon Phase by kinoface

by wongenglove



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongenglove/pseuds/wongenglove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>应Phrenk的要求：“润/Nnino——分享衣服”</p>
            </blockquote>





	（授权翻译）蜜月期  Honeymoon Phase by kinoface

原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1799572/chapters/3859057?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_47797721

题目：蜜月期 Honeymoon Phase  
作者：kinoface  
翻译：彦

正文：

刚开始要不是大野，可能根本没人注意到这事儿。他俩肩并肩进门的时候，利达看了一眼，fufu地笑了一声，说“显而易见”，然后就继续看他的速写本了。相叶和翔疑惑地看着他俩，拼命想找出大野说的显而易见是什么。  
相叶先看出来。“松润，”他说 ，将视线聚焦于润穿的衣服上：印着哆啦A梦的旧T恤，下面是条宽松牛仔裤，“那个……是Nino昨天穿的衣服吗？”  
很快翔也反应过来，他看着NINO穿着的紧身折边牛仔裤和褶皱衬衫：“那是润的衣服吗，Nino？”  
“显而易见。”大野又说了一遍，欢欣鼓舞，把速写本转过来给大家看他刚匆匆画下的漫画。  
翔呻吟了一声，用报纸盖住了脸。但是相叶靠近了，好奇地问：“啊，所以利达认为Nino是攻！真有趣！”  
“那当然。”Nino说，太厚颜无耻，一看就不是真的。与此同时，润说着“噢天啊”，转身出去买咖啡。

~

从他们秘密交往到现在差不多有两个月了——可是，当然，“秘密”对岚来说只是个相对概念，没有公开宣告，但门把们总能奇迹般地发现端倪——拜他们密集行程的福，很难抽出时间在一起。所以当Nino昨晚邀请润到他家时，他们发现有好几个小时的空闲，一直到明天早上都没事儿。俩人终于能第一次与彼此做爱了。  
或者，精确地说，第一、二、三次——晚饭后的床上，睡前的浴室，早上去工作前又是床上。  
这就是为什么他们会处于现在的窘境：穿着对方的衣服，因为早上是那么匆忙，他俩根本没注意到，直到半路上才发现。他们知道只要还有人记得这事，他们就会被门把们惨无人道地嘲讽——所以，估计就是他们的余生——没时间换衣服，他们爬进保姆车，去往交给岚吧的某个外景地。即使他们已经脱掉私服换上戏装，门把们也还在开着爱情小鸟和性欲旺盛青少年的玩笑。  
他俩没人真的在意这个。  
~

拍摄过后，润指出他们应该穿回自己的衣服，而不是继续穿对方的。Nino考虑了一下，但他已经把润的裤子穿了一半，再说，润的肩膀能更好地撑起那件哆啦A梦T恤。所以他耸耸肩：“就这样吧。”润投以怀疑的目光，但接下来他向下看见包裹在自己裤子里的Nino屁股——这裤子在他自己身上已经相当紧身了，所以放到Nino身上，配上那圆胖小屁股和大腿，即色气又可爱。“好吧。”他让步了。  
等他们离开换衣间爬上保姆车，相叶说：“你俩是真的学会换穿衣服这事儿了，对吗？”  
~

之后他们的行程是分开的，一个去拍电视剧，另一个去搞他的舞台设计，但不管是润还是Nino都无法不去想念对方。在电视剧拍摄的间隙，Nino已经在手机上写好一条Mail，可是被润抢先了：今晚跟我回家吧，我会给你做晚饭。Mail后面还有个小小的心，Nino简直无力抗拒。  
~

从润开门的那一刻起，他们就知道这会是一顿迟来的晚餐。从那时起已经过了一个小时了，Nino还跨坐在润身上，而润在沙发上。他们都还穿着衣服，双手在对方身上四处游走，他们并不匆忙，幸福地在不会被偷拍窥视的地方像这样吻着对方。  
润为了空气向后靠去，手从Nino的腰滑到屁股上，再握住那个小屁股。“让我带你去买裤子，”他在Nino的嘴上说，“我以前可没意识到，现在我觉得你所有的裤子尺寸都太大了。”  
Nino偏头咬上润的下巴，贴着那片肌肤低语：“不是每个人都喜欢早上把自己硬塞进衣服里。我宁愿……”  
“别说！”  
“……塞进别的什么东西里。”  
润呻吟起来，同时把Nino搂的更紧，直到他能感觉到抵在他小肚子上的Nino Jr.有多硬为止：“你可真是不可救药。”  
Nino继续往下，但他不再舔舐润的肌肤，只是在他的脖子上炙热地呼吸。他的手抓住沙发靠背，臀部贴着润划着小小的圈，直到润再次贴上他的嘴，又一次接吻，这次比之前要急迫的多。看都不看，润猛地拉下Nino的——他的——裤子拉链，只拉到能把手伸进去的程度，终于可以赤裸裸地捧住Nino的屁股。他一只手将Nino更紧地搂住，一只手继续往下，手指抚摸着Nino的臀缝，直到Nino在他的嘴里呻吟并抓住润的头发，手指才更进一步。润继续深入，Nino颤抖着喘息；他坚定地继续，直到中指指尖按上Nino的小穴，Nino蓦然中断他们的吻，无助地气喘吁吁，他的呼吸火热而狂乱地拍打着润的脸颊。  
等润的一只手从牛仔裤里拿出来绕过Nino的臀部，隔着牛仔布挤压Nino的勃起时，Nino啜泣着抓住润的头发，就那样高潮了。  
润拿开手，慢慢地，让Nino瘫在自己身上，再温柔地放倒在沙发上。当Nino的呼吸平静下来，润说：“天啊，我还以为你昨天说的那些关于你有多‘敏感’和‘有一段时间’的话都是想让自己在上面的借口呢。”  
Nino从沙发上撑起来，好让自己坐直看着润：“我生气了。你竟然觉得我找不出比那更高明的借口？”  
润直视Nino的眼睛，想读懂他，直到Nino开始害羞，把脸藏进润的颈弯。润拍拍他的身侧，温柔地将他推开，舒服地安置在沙发上：“来，起来。我觉得到你洗澡的时间了。”  
Nino动了动，但拒绝离开润。“你怎么办？”他轻轻地抓着润的手腕，问到。  
润从Nino的“禁锢”中挣脱，又握住Nino的手。他捏了一下Nino的手指，说：“我说过要喂饱你。”在Nino熟悉的怒视下，他俯下身拍了一下Nino的屁股，然后起身走向厨房，“别担心，晚饭后我会兑现承诺的。你只要确保那个甜蜜的小屁股为我准备好就行。”  
“噢，润君，”在他身后，Nino叹着气，一只手搭在额头上，“你怎么总是这么浪漫！”  
~

Nino听见润洗完澡的时候，他已经把食物收好，擦干净了桌子和所有台面。他决定在等润出现的这几分钟里先把碗洗了，润随时可能出现，要是他只围条毛巾，那马上就能出来；要是穿衣服的话，可能还要几分钟。但碗洗完了，什么事也没发生，所以Nino擦干净手，来到卧室，在那儿他发现润已经上了床，靠着床头坐着，手里拿了本书。  
Nino瞪着他：“来真的？”  
润抬眼一瞥，笑开了花：“哦，你已经收拾完了？”  
他咧嘴笑着把书放在床头柜上，拍拍身边的空位。他没穿上衣，可能在被子下面也是光着的。Nino小心翼翼地爬上床，不过润几乎是立刻用吻抚慰了他。  
他们花了很短的时间在Nino的衣服上——还是润的，技术上来说，一件干净的T恤，还有润觉得扔到地上也不会心疼的卫衣——然后他们慢下来。润，总之是裸着的，从容地将Nino引导到位：躺平，头放在枕头上，润在他身边，还俯下身吻他。  
“你准备好了吗？”他问，“要是你想，我们可以等。不用匆忙。”  
“我准备好了。”Nino撅起嘴，看起来有点害羞，不过他继续说，“就是……过去24小时我高潮了4次。不确定还能留下点什么。”  
润的笑容又扩大了几分，挑战性地挑起一边眉毛：“想打个赌吗？”  
Nino差点笑出来。“松本润，你的浪漫主义还真是没完了。”润翻了个白眼，喃喃了些粗话，但Nino的声音盖住了他的，“这是别人对我说过最性感的话了，说实在的。当我什么也没说过，所以赶紧给我，我甜蜜的爱人……”  
威胁地瞪了一眼，润用手捂住Nino的嘴，时间足以让他安静下来:“安静，不然我会找点别的东西塞到你嘴里。”  
他转向床头柜，Nino在他身后小小声地说：“真浪漫。”润不理他。等润拿着安全套和没开盖的润滑剂转过身，Nino想说的笑话憋死在喉咙里。他鼓励地张开双腿，咬住嘴唇，等润的手指准备好，他说：“说真的，别碰我的小弟弟，要不然很快就结束了。”  
润笑着，眼睛根本没抬起来，只专注于自己手上的动作：“要是我不打算为你的诚实报答你，一定会取笑你的。”  
“我很肯定你还在取笑我。”  
润没有回答，只是将自己安置在Nino张开的双腿中间，用左手将它们压得更开，手指握在Nino的膝盖后。自始至终，Nino一直看着他，但一到润送入手指，Nino咽下呻吟，看向一边，屁股轻微动了动又停下来。润的动作系统而有效，没有碰Nino的性器或是找他的前列腺。尽管如此，当他送进三根手指时，Nino已经完全硬了，还静静地喘着气。  
润根本不掩饰自己的高兴：“要知道，我从来没想过这是你的弱点。”  
Nino狠狠地瞪了他，但目光中绝无恨意。“戏弄。”他抱怨。  
“不，”润说，“这才是戏弄。”然后他很快找到Nino的前列腺，用指尖轻触，这让Nino弓起身子并大声抱怨。  
“噢他妈的，就……就进来好了……”  
这应该是很可笑的，润敢打赌，但Nino是真的呼吸急促全身通红。润无法自抑地笑起来，他回头拿起安全套给自己带上，这期间Nino一直在不耐地扭动。一旦他准备好，手又回到Nino的膝盖后，而Nino的一条腿盘上润的腰，然后润进入，缓慢而稳定，直到根部。Nino的手抬起来抓住床头，他扭着屁股，呻吟着，当润开始动起来，他能做的就是重复地用气声说着几个词：“噢妈的，噢妈的，润，噢神啊……”  
润俯下身，一只手绕过Nino的膝盖撑在床上，另一只胳膊抱住Nino的头，吻着他。Nino全身颤抖，抬起臀部，利用盘在润腰上的腿将他压的更深，这举动让他俩都大声呻吟起来。  
“你怎么样？”润问道，还是靠的很近，嘴唇擦过Nino的。  
“很好。”Nino回答，他的双腿还在发抖，“你呢？”  
润一边笑一边试图保持身体稳定，回答的也很保守：“不坏。期待下次能让你坚持时间长点。”  
毫无预警，Nino探起身子吻润。等他躺会枕头上，微笑，屏息：“想打赌吗？”  
~  
下次Nino在润家过夜时，他带上了一只牙刷和自己的换洗衣服，不过第二天他穿的还是润的内裤。

END


End file.
